1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the systems and methods described herein relate to computer systems for scheduling and managing a clustered math engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grid computing and clustered computing are two forms of distributed computing in which multiple computers work together to solve computations. In these architectures, a complex computation may be broken down into several parts. Each part of the computation may be distributed to individual computers in the grid or cluster of computers, such that each individual computer performs a part of a computation. Because parts of the computation may be performed in parallel, grid computing and cluster computing can lead to substantial increases in processing power and speed compared to standalone computers.
Many computational systems exist to take advantage of the power of grid computing and clustered computing. For example, gridMathematica is a grid-based version of the commercially-available mathematics engine Mathematica. In many cases, the full power of grid-based or cluster-based computational systems, however, is accessible only to those who have a computer grid or a cluster of computers. Many entities do not have a computer gird or a cluster of computers, and thus often cannot take advantage of the power of grid-based or cluster-based computational systems.